supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Tormenta estelar
Tormenta estelar (PK Starstorm en inglés, ''ＰＫスターストーム Pi Kei Sutā Sutōmu'' lit. Tormenta de estrellas PK en japonés) es el Smash Final de Lucas y Ness en Super Smash Bros. Brawl y en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U. El personaje concentra su energía psíquica e invoca una lluvia de meteoritos brillantes mientras grita PK... Starstorm!!. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl, los meteoritos caen desde arriba desde diferentes locaciones, cayendo rápidamente y dejando una estela del color del meteoro. Los meteoros dañan a los enemigos si impactan con ellos, dañándolos bastante y mandándolos a volar. Según el personaje que use el movimiento, este tendrá ciertas diferencias. En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U el movimiento cambió significativamente, siendo ahora un Smash Final direccional, debido a que todos los meteoritos caen en una sola dirección, la cual el jugador puede escoger, y a los meteoros se les añadió un efecto de fuego. Ness Los meteoros son de color azulino y caen hacia abajo con una ligera inclinación hacia un lado, cruzándose los meteoros en ocasiones. Al igual que Lucas, casi terminando el movimiento caen un grupo de meteoros juntos, pero a diferencia del anterior, caen más separados entre sí. Los meteoros hacen 20% de daño cada uno, siendo más poderosos que los de Lucas. Si un enemigo es golpeado con un meteoro, es enviado volando hacia arriba, siendo más fácil lograr un K.O. En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U, este Smash Final pasa a ser de tipo direccional, ya que se puede inclinarse la dirección en la que caerán los meteoros, similar a la Tormenta aural de Lucario en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. En Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, vuelve a ser un Smash Final cubre todo el escenario; al usarlo, la lluvia de meteoros se dispersa hacia los márgenes del escenario. Además, al usar este ataque, Paula y Poo aparecerán detrás de Ness para ayudarlo con el ataque. Galería Tormenta Estelar PSI Ness SSBB.jpg|Ness usando la Tormenta estelar PSI en New Pork City. Tormenta estela PSI en SSB4.png|Ness usando su Tormenta estelar en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS. Se puede apreciar que todos los meteoritos caen en un mismo lugar además de que se puede escoger la dirección en la que caerán. Lucas Los meteoros son de color amarillo y caen de forma rectilínea. Casi terminando el movimiento, caen un grupo muy grande de meteoros juntos, siendo muy complicado salir ileso. Los meteoros hacen 14% de daño cada uno. Si un enemigo es golpeado con un meteoro, es enviado volando hacia los lados. Al igual que Ness, en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U este Smash Final pasa a ser de tipo direccional aunque con los mismos efectos que tenía en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. En Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, el Smash Final vuelve a ser como era en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. En esta entrega, la lluvia de meteoros se dirige hacia el centro del escenario. Además, al usar el Smash Final, Kumatora y Boney aparecerán detrás de Lucas para ayudarle con el ataque. Galería Tormenta Estelar PSI Lucas (2) SSBB.jpg|Lucas usando la Tormenta estelar PSI en el Reino del Cielo. Nótese que los meteoros destruyen de forma completa y rápida el escenario. Tormenta estelar PSI Lucas SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Lucas usando su Tormenta estelar en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Descripciones de los trofeos En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Español Ness right|90px :Tormenta estelar (Ness) :Ness invocando un montón de dolorosas estrellas con su Smash Final. Los demás rivales se pondrán a esquivarlas como locos para evitar verlas en sentido figurado, pero no es tarea sencilla. Este ataque aparecía en la serie Mother, pero era Poo (y no Ness) el que la ejecutaba. Tal vez Poo le haya revelado a Ness el secreto del ataque para que lo use en Brawl. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Lucas right|90px :Tormenta estelar (Lucas) :El Smash Final de Lucas. La gran cantidad de estrellas que invoca del cielo se precipitan sobre sus rivales, que se ven afectados sin remisión. En Mother 3, quien usaba este movimiento era la compañera de viaje de Lucas, la princesa Kumatora. Cuando Lucas se enteró de su presencia en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, le pidió a la princesa que le enseñara este ataque. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Inglés Ness :PK Starstorm (Ness) :Ness as he calls down a host of damage-dealing stars in his Final Smash. Everyone on the screen must dodge like crazy to avoid getting hurt, but that's no easy task. This attack appeared in the Mother series, but it was Poo, not Ness, who wielded it. Perhaps Poo taught Ness the secret of the attack for use in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Lucas :PK Starstorm (Lucas) :Lucas' Final Smash. He pulls a large group of stars from the sky and sends them smashing down among his enemies, causing damage to one and all. In Mother 3, this move was used by Lucas' traveling companion, Princess Kumatora. As Ness learned this move from Poo, Princess Kumatora taught Lucas when he learned he would appear in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U Español Ness right|120px :Tormenta estelar (Ness) :En EarthBound esta habilidad PSI la usaba Poo, heredero al trono de Dalaam y amigo de Ness. ¡Seguro que Ness lo ha aprendido de él para lucirla en Super Smash Bros.! Hace caer sobre el escenario una lluvia de meteoritos que al impactar infligen daño, y mientras dura el ataque Ness es invencible y puede ajustar la trayectoria de los meteoritos. Lucas right|120px :Tormenta estelar (Lucas) :Con sus poderes psíquicos Lucas genera una lluvia de estrellas cuyo ángulo puedes variar. Es muy útil para atacar a varios enemigos en caída libre, o a uno solo, si le quieres poner las cosas más difíciles. Aunque impacta una sola vez, quema al enemigo sin cesar, lo que le dificulta regresar al escenario. Origen [[Archivo:Tormenta Estelar PSI MOTHER 3.png|thumb|Kumatora usando la Tormenta estelar PSI en MOTHER 3.]] Este movimiento tiene su origen en el videojuego EarthBound (MOTHER 2 en japón), siendo un ataque muy poderoso que afecta a todos los enemigos en la pantalla. En ese juego lo usa un personaje llamado Poo (compañero de Ness). También aparece en MOTHER 3 usándolo Kumatora (compañera de Lucas). Sin embargo, y al igual que la mayoría de los ataques de ambos, Lucas y Ness no aprenden este ataque en sus respectivos juegos, sin mencionar que ni Paula ni Boney (en Earthbound y MOTHER 3, respectivamente) no pueden utilizar este ataque, Boney siendo incapaz de utilizar ataques psíquicos en general. Curiosamente, en los trofeos sobre sus Smash Finales en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, se explica que Poo y Kumatora le enseñaron este ataque a Ness y Lucas, respectivamente. Curiosidades *Los colores de las estrellas se deben a los efectos de colores de las estrellas en los juegos de MOTHER donde cambian de color de azul a amarillo. *En las animaciones de estos ataques en los juegos de MOTHER las estrellas explotan al impacto pero en Super Smash Bros. Brawl atraviesan el piso. Nombre en otros idiomas Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Universo EarthBound Categoría:Ataques psíquicos Categoría:Smash Final de todo el escenario Categoría:Smash Final direccional Categoría:Ataques de fuego